poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship is Magic (Part 1)
'Friendship is Magic (Part 1) '''is the first episode of Thomas and Friends: Friendship is Magic. Summary Thomas is sent to Sodor not to only learn how to make friends but also defeat the evil Lord Megatron. Plot The storybook A narrator describes two royal brothers who ruled over the magical planet of Cybertron. Orion Pax used his powers to create Transformers while his brother, Megatronus makes good progress in gladiator battles. Megatronus became resentful because the citizens of Cybertron relished Orion's work but shunned his gladiator talents. One day, he refused to stay a gladiator. He even change his name to Megatron and vowed to bring his army to Cybertron and bring it to its knees. His used the Matrix of Leadership to banish him to the caverns of Cybertron, and took on responsibility for both creating Transformers and doing gladiator stuff. The narrator's voice changes to that of Thomas the Tank Engine who reads that harmony has been maintained on Cybertron ever since. The prophecy of Megatron Thomas walks by Hot Rod, Kup and Blurr, who invite him to Override's party. Thomas says he has to study and runs off. He enters a library atop an ivory tower and instructs Ryan F-Freeman to find a book called Predictions and Prophecies. Ryan looks and found a book what Thomas is talking about. Thomas realizes that Megatron will return on the day of the Prime Selection, which is the day after tomorrow. He sends a letter to Orion Pax to alert him. Orion's reply to Thomas says that he trusts Thomas completely, but he has to stop reading "those dusty old books". Meeting engines on Sodor Ryan continues to read Orion's letter on the way to Sodor. Orion tells Thomas that there's more to life than studying, and tasks him with supervising the preparations for the Prime Selection on Sodor. The letter ends with one other task for him: make some friends. Toby :"Alright, Applejack! Bring 'em out!" :— Toby Once they reach Sodor, Thomas and Ryan visit the Central Island Quarry to check on the catering for the Prime Selection first. Toby cordially greets Thomas, and members of Applejack, his girlfriend's family offer him food samples. Thomas wants to leave, but he grudgingly accepts the family’s invitation to stay for brunch, which makes Toby happy. Gordon :"''Hey, I can pull the Express train in ten seconds flat." :— Gordon After brunch, Thomas looks at the empty rails claiming tht Gordon isn't doing a very good job of pulling the Express for the festival. Gordon says he will do it after he practices some puffing moves to show Spencer at the festival. Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas will play Twilight's and Spike's parts in this episode. * *will be good guest stars in this episode. * * * * * * Scenes *The storybook *The prophecy of Megatron *Meeting engines on Sodor *Toby (scene) * * * * * * * Songs * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan